Static
by Dragnoria
Summary: This was a bad Idea. Well...many of Denki's ideas were bad, in fact almost all of his ideas are bad, but this is somehow worse. I mean sure, the way he feels against me, the way he moans my name and the sound of him whimpering and even gagging-that all sounds absolutely wonderful. It's just... I don't think that, I'll be able to continue on with this whole Fuck-buddies thing. Not
1. Exclusivity

Kaminari and I had some...Quirks.

But not in that kind of way, not in the fighting, saving-people kind of way.

More of, the sexual type of thing, y'know the "Hey maybe we should have some fun some time" type of thing, a sort of friends with benefits kind of thing.

Except it was exclusive.

Nobody touches me except for you, and nobody else can touch you except for me.

We had worked into a gradual groove, occasionally holding hands and even kissing on some occasions, (After we worked up the courage to go on a fucking date) so our feelings were mutual, calm and sensible to a degree. Have some fun, relieve some stress.

Today though, there was something different about him, it wasn't anything bad per say but it was noticeable, a difference in the way he moved. At first it was a sneaking suspicion, then it evolved into something more tangible, he was experimenting, testing my reactions to see what he could do, what he could get away with. That's what he was currently doing-at least that was my best guess. His teeth felt like small electrical shocks, grazing over my neck, tongue smooth and warm, comforting in an odd sense as he dragged it across my skin, lips briefly joining in, alongside his teeth as he bit and sucked against my neck, hands gripping and lightly tugging at my shirt.

This was different. In many, many ways, but most notably in the way the overall appearance of it, usually I was on top of him, and while I fully intend to have that remain the same later on today, for now I'll allow him to have some semblance of control. Kaminari, currently had his hands splayed against my chest, soft blonde hair hanging beside my face, his back was arched, curved against me as he continued along his way, tongue haphazardly lapping at my throat, pressing against my pulse point. Involuntarily, I shivered beneath him, teeth pressed together as I moved my fingers up to his chest, just barely grazing my hands along his soft, flushed skin, feeling his body shift and shudder against my own, as I occasionally dug my nails into his skin. One hand moved upwards, scratching along his back whilst the other, continued its way down, smoothly skimming my hand over the thin fabric of the panties he had apparently decided to wear today beneath his uniform, specifically for this occasion. I wasn't complaining, not in the slightest, the view of his curved, plump round rear was rather enticing, especially with how tight the fabric he wore was, how it hugged his creamy white thighs, and barely managed to conceal the bulge of his cock as it strained beneath the fabric, twitching against my fingers as I grazed a hand over it. Occasionally, there were these brief seconds in which Kami, would forget himself, where he'd short circuit in a sense and I'd get shocked, then he'd frantically apologize all while mumbling and muttering to himself as he tried to regain control of himself.

I didn't mind that.

In fact, I loved it.

The way he'd shiver against me and choked moans would escape from between those wet lips of his, that's what I loved. Watching him unravel and melt against me, on some occasions I even managed to find joy in the few times where he accidentally managed completely short-circuit himself, the times when he could barely speak and couldn't gesticulate properly, those were great, on one level it was cute and on the other level it seemed useful. We had discussed some things and the result of which was this current integration, him wearing frilly panties and, me with the permission to do whatever I want, and that included using that wonderfully drooling mouth of his when he short-circuits any way I see fit.

Sure, we had some limits, not many but there were some, this was essentially our way of testing those limits, to see if we could get caught at school and to see how we both acted in public.

Right now, lunch was nearing its end and well...The bathroom sounded nice in theory, it was abandoned and unused and all around perfect. We just don't have enough time. Not yet at least.


	2. Dazed

Let me make one thing clear beforehand. I know that Denki's an idiot, alright that much has been made clear numerous times already, It's just… I never knew the extent of that idiocy, it seems like each day that stupidity reached further and further. Admittedly I wasn't too opposed to this idea either but still, he offered it so essentially it's his fault so, he can't complain. Not that he realistically could, anyway.

His hair was disheveled, an absolute mess, damp and mused, clinging to his forehead in all the right ways, cheeks crimson red, flushed and stained with tears as his fingernails dug into my thighs. Slowly, I dragged my fingers through his hair, pulling at the soft blonde locks, watching as he winced slightly, letting out a low groan against my cock, his lips were plump and red, and he needed to pick up the pace if they were going to make it to class on time. The boys bathroom in school wasn't exactly the best place to perform orally but this oral presentation was far too important to cut short and miss out on. Unlike his classwork, Kaminari had an uncanny knack for ensuring that he always finished what he started, putting in an absolute one-hundred and ten percent. Honestly, it was a surprise, that we both managed to stay this quiet, that neither of us were making too much noise, not that anyone else had entered the bathroom yet, but still there was always that possibility. Denki dipped his head forward, spit dripping down his chin and staining the collar of his uniform , this really wasn't the best place to be doing this . His tongue haphazardly lapped and coiled around the base of my shaft, dutifully licking at it repeatedly, as he hummed and swallowed consistently. Involuntarily, I pushed against him, hips thrusting against his mouth, balls pressed to his chin, eliciting soft barely contained gags from the poor blonde, his throat tightening around me as his eyes widened, tears streamed down his cheeks accompanied only by the low rumbling of his moans, mouth vibrating around me.

I tugged at his hair, my fingers using the blonde locks as leverage, slowly lifting his mouth off me, thin strands of saliva connecting his still open mouth, with my ever twitching, pre-dripping cock. His gaze traveled upwards, beautiful golden eyes locked with my own in a lust-driven haze, "You always take so long, 'm jealous." He panted, a small smile spreading across his lips as he praised but received nothing in return aside from my hand in his hair. That hand wasn't there to praise him, it tugged on his blonde locks of hair in a not-so-gentle way, pushing him downwards as I leaned my hand to the side, grinding my still-wet cock against his cheeks, Pre leaking into his hair, smearing across his cheeks momentarily before he found his place, lips latching onto my sack as my cock continuously pulsed and throbbed above him, pressed against his forehead and resting on him. One hand pushed against the wall of the bathroom stall that we were currently in, while the other hand fisted and curled itself in his hair, fingernails scratching against his head, serving as a distraction and something else to occupy myself with, aside from barely stifling the shaky broken moans that escaped from between my lips, while a smug smile made itself evident on Denki's face. Well, not so much a smile, but more of a look, a familiar glint in his eyes as he kept his attention fixed on me, watching my reactions.

His ministrations didn't stop there though, no instead he continued, tongue trailing upwards, dragging against the underside of my cock, before flicking against the sensitive, head, my body shivering in response. This time, a smirk did spread across his lips, only briefly before he returned to his previous position, lips wrapped tightly around my shaft, tongue haphazardly licking and repeatedly coiling around the tip of my cock, licking and swallowing any Pre that oozed from the tip, tonguing the slit in a valiant effort to get a reaction out of me. He succeeded in that regard, though my reaction was a mixture of many different things; it was a buildup of everything he had done this far, a buildup of frustration, and a need to wipe that smug look off his face. So, I did just that, the best way I knew how, gripping him by the hair and pushing his head down, slamming my hips upwards against his mouth, pressing myself to his lips as pushing the remainder of my cock into his throat, his body shivering, soft whimpers rumbling from his throat and tears streaming down his cheeks. It probably hurt, I mean based on the bulge in his throat, that's what I assumed. Both my hands shifted down to his hair, gripping the strands of golden locks and pulling at them, keeping him still as I rolled my body against his own, he tried to tilt his head, tried to relax, to loosen his throat but to no avail, so instead he simply resigned himself, arms limply hanging at his sides as he allowed me to use him as I please. Twitching as I pushed myself into his throat once more, dragging the underside of my shaft against his tongue, pressing the tip against the roof of his mouth before pushing it to the back of his throat, his constant gagging and perpetual coughing acting as our personal soundtrack, accompanied only by the sound of skin slapping against skin, his spit dripping onto his uniform pants below, onto the tent in his pants.

He trembled and shook, closing his eyes as tears streamed down his face, and his cheeks reddened, struggling to accommodate me, as I twitched within the tight confines of his throat, before clasping onto his hair, pushing his mouth down between my legs, cock throbbing, pulsating, leaking Pre into his mouth before finally releasing it's load, spurting and dripping hot, opaque cum into his throat as he swallowed greedily, shivering slightly, and moaning beneath me, shuddering as his own cock twitched between his legs, cum pumping into his underwear, seeping into the fabric. He gagged around me, attention split between the cock in his mouth and the mess between his legs, I slowly released my grip on him, pushing his mouth off me, as he dizzily kneeled between my legs, letting the remainder of my cum spurt onto his mouth, another shot landing on his left eye, decorated his already messy face. His mouth hung open and drool dribbled out the corners of his lips, along with a small amount of unswallowed cum, he tilted his head, gazing up at me with one open eye, panting heavily. I wrapped my hand around the base of my cock, raising it and smacking the tip against his cheeks, a wide grin spreading across my lips as I sighed, "Cock-Slut.

Denki merely nodded, letting out a soft whimper as his face somehow reddened even more, he leaned forward, hands sliding along my inner thighs and gripping my sensitive shaft, tilting his head and dragging his tongue along it, lapping at it repeatedly, licking it clean before tucking it back within my boxers, and resting the unstained side of his head on my thigh. I softly ran my fingers through his hair, watching as he closed his eyes and hummed softly, even as I spoke, "Denki, we have to go to class. C'mon,"

"Gimme a minute," he sighed, voice raspy and quiet, golden eyes gazing upwards at me, as I softly tugged at his hair, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but get up here," I softly patted my thigh and he obeyed, begrudgingly rising from his place on the floor, shivering as his cum-stained pants rubbed against his body, while he climbed onto me, sitting on my thighs and wrapping his arms loosely around my waist, cheek pressed against my chest as I combed my fingers through his blonde, soft hair. I leaned down, tilting my head slightly and pressing my lips against his shoulder, he hummed in response, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer against me.


End file.
